


Secrets Don't Make Friends

by PeachOasis



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Angry protective mom is angry, Garfield Logan mentioned, He's there he just doesn't say anything, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Mentions of Sarai Lin/Bruce Wayne, Mentions of Suicide, Minor Swearing, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Same goes for Kori, Slade Wilson mentioned - Freeform, The older Titans have pissed me off so I'm sending in the big guns, Titans: Season 2 Episode 7, Traumatized Jason Todd, batmom, no beta-we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachOasis/pseuds/PeachOasis
Summary: An unexpected visitor shows up at the tower, but it’s not the reunion the Titans were expecting.





	Secrets Don't Make Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I was so disappointed with how the OG Titans handled Jason. Nothing pisses me off more than people ganging up on someone who has already been through enough. So I'm sending in my character to fix the shit they've gotten themselves into. This story is very dialogue heavy so pardon me.

**Titans © DC/Warner Brothers**

**Original Characters © Me/Zoroastrian**  


**||ɨ||**

Things have been quiet for the past few hours since the outburst. Since then, he had barely left his room or spoken to anyone. He kept his head down when he needed food then went right back to his domicile. Everyone kept their eyes averted when he walked back in. Kept their backs turned when he made his way back to his room. The air was tense when he slammed his door shut. They gave him space when his “older brother” asked, “to let him calm down” he said.

**||ɨ||**

The perimeter went off as the doorbell rang. Donna blinked as she took a bite out of her freshly made toast. Making her way over, the security pad lit up, showing an older woman at the door. Dark red pixie cut, tan skin, and a mischievous smile.

“Are you going to let me in, or do I have to use my override code?”

Donna’s eyes went wide as Dawn came strolling over. Leaning forward, Dawn turned to look at the video screen.

“I heard the door, is that who I think it is?”

“Yep.”

“Well, let her in. You know how much she hates to wait.”

Glancing at the blonde, a wide grin broke out across her face as she quickly unlocked the door. Stuffing the last bit of toast in her mouth, Donna bounced expectantly as the door finally slid open, revealing the unexpected visitor.

“Donna! Dawn! Wow, have you two grown up beautiful.”

“It’s so good to see you, Mrs. Wayne.”

Quickly gathering her in a hug, Donna marveled at the woman. Sarai Lin-Wayne, wife of Bruce Wayne. Soldier of the United States Air Force most of the year. The mysterious and deadly Batwoman when she was home. She was still tall, her body built like the warrior she is. Donna could feel the way the woman’s muscles flexed around her own shoulders. Pulling back to allow Dawn in, the sound of encroaching footsteps paused at the foyer.

Turning, the sight of Dick and Hank made her all the more excited.

“Guess who stopped by?”

The shock on both Dick and Hank’s faces was replaced by delight as they marched to them. With a quick hug for Hank, Sarai turned to Dick, pulling him into an almost bone crushing embrace.

“Hey, Dickie, it’s so good to see my boy again.” She gave a soft chuckle, as he tightened his hold on her.

“Same here, mom. I never thought I would see you so soon.” Pulling away, he kept his hands on her shoulders before giving her a confused look.

“But what are you doing here? I thought you were still on tour. Has it already been nine months?”

Mrs. Wayne smiled at her son as they began to walk into the kitchen.

“Hey, when the Air Force says that it’s time to head back home, I’m not gonna say no.” She gave a small shrug. “But, that’s not the reason I’m here.” Turning the former Titans, she frowned.

“I called Jason when I got back home, he didn’t sound good. He usually talks my ear off about everything that’s happened while I’m gone, but he didn’t seem like himself. Did something happen since he’s been here?”

A heavy silence fell over the room, each of the young adults averted their gaze and began to fidget. Crossing her arms, Sarai narrowed her eyes and shifted her weight. Turning to her older son, she cocked her head to the side.

“Are you going to answer me or do I have to guess?”

Looking up, Dick could practically see the fire begin to burning her eyes. The same fire that sparked when her protective instincts kicked in. A fire that once burned brighter than the sun when he was still robin.

“Deathstroke is back, and he took Jason.”

“What?” She ground out, her back straightening as fingers began to dig into her bicep. Turning to look at the others, she immediately noticed the signs of guilt on the other’s faces.

“Does Bruce know this?”

When Dick quickly averted his gaze, she got her answer.

“Where’s Jason?”

“In his room, down that hall to the right. It’s the last door on your left.”

“Who else knows?”

“Four other people.” Hanks stated, eyes locking with Sarai’s for a second before shifting them back to the hem of his shirt.

Giving a short grunt, she pushed past the older Titan. Before exiting the kitchen, she turned back to them.

“I want you all out here in an hour and a half. Not before, not after. Do you understand?”

Silence.

“I said,” her voice rose, taking on the cadence of an angered commanding officer. “Do you understand? That is a _yes_ or no question.”

“Yeah.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Okay.”

Not bothering to acknowledge them any further, she turned on her heel and jogged down the halls.

**||ɨ||**

Jason curled in on himself, clutching the blanket he lay under. He wanted to sleep, god he wanted to sleep. But his brain wouldn’t let him. His body wouldn’t let him. He just kept falling.

Down.

Down.

Down.

Into a pitch black void of nothing.

A muffled knock came through the comforter. Gar had been trying to get him out of his room since he nearly jumped, so he ignored the shifter. Hopefully he would leave like before.

Another knock came a moment later, along with a voice that almost had him choking out a sob.

“Jason, it’s me. Could you unlock the door, sweetheart?”

Pulling his head out from under the blanket, his heart fluttered when she spoke again.

“It’s just me. No one else.”

Moving faster than he had in days, he unlocking his door and wrenched it open. Standing there, bright brown eyes connecting with his, his mother smiled softly.

“Hey there, Jaybird.”

Diving forward, he pulled her into a fierce hug. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders before moving forward, guiding both of them into his room and closing the door behind them.

When both of her arms were firmly settled around him, he sank into her warmth. He had dreamt of this for nine months. Nine months of wondering whether or not they would get a knock on the door and dreadful news. Pondering about the possibility of another grave stone in the Wayne family cemetery. The possibility of losing another mother. This time to a whole different kind of monster. But here she was, slipping out of her shoes and picking him up as if he weighed nothing.

Sitting on his bed, she shifted him so his legs her over her lap and placed a kiss on his head.

They sat there silently for a few moments, before Jason finally moved to look at her.

“What are you doing here?”

Sarai gave him another smile, and placed another kiss against his forehead.

“I was worried, you didn’t sound like yourself when I called.”

She traveled all the way from the East Coast just for him. They had barely talked over the phone, and now she was here. He suddenly stiffened against her. He knew what she was going to ask next.

“What did he do to you?” She pulled away to focus on him. Sarai looked calm and collected; but the soft wrinkle between her brows said otherwise.

Jason shrugged.

“It’s nothing I can’t handle. You didn’t have to come all this way, I’m fine.”

She grunted, the same way Bruce would if he were here. _‘Wow,_’ he thought. _‘you really do take on the mannerisms of the person you marry.’_

Moving to face him more, she gently placed her hands on his cheeks. Her eyes roamed over his face, taking in every bruise and every scar. Studying him like she would one of soldiers that climbed into her helicopter. Looking for blood, a place to start a drip; taking note of every injury. When their eyes locked, her brows knitted together.

“You know you don’t have to hide this kind of stuff from me right?” Jason’s throat tightened.

“Being held hostage, getting hurt on a mission. That kind of shit isn’t new to me.” His vision slowly beginning to blur.

“I’ve been there, both on tour and off. And I’ve done exactly what you’re doing. Hiding behind a false bravado, acting as if I can handle it. The flashbacks and memories that crawl and sit before my eyes. Making me see the end of a gun, or the flames of a wreckage that I was meant to be in.” He tried to keep the tears from gathering his eyes.

“But I’ve learned that I didn’t have to act strong, to be strong. I learned that it was fine to lean against the ones you love and ask for help. That it was fine to admit that I wasn’t alright. That the shit that I went through had torn me apart and left me feeling empty.” He bit his lower lip to keep a sob at bay.

“So I’m going to ask you something else.” A tear escaped, rolling down his cheek.

“How are you holding up?”

He broke. Letting out a sob, he buried his face in her shoulder. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and cradled his head with the other. Gently she began to rock him back and forth, quietly whispering to him, reassuring him that everything would be alright.

**||ɨ||**

She ran her fingers through his hair, humming softly. His even breaths reassuring her that Jason had finally fallen asleep. She heaved a sigh as she slowly began to extract herself from his grip. His face scrunched as she lifted the arm that was over her stomach and placed it back on the mattress. Jason huffed in his sleep, turning over so his back was now to her. Standing, she moved to lift the blanket up to his head before giving him one last kiss.

Quietly, she opened the door, not bothering to put her shoes back. Closing it behind her, Sarai took in a deep breath as a sudden rage began to build in her chest. Bringing her right hand to her left shoulder, she pressed her thumb into an old bullet wound. This wasn’t good coping mechanism her therapist had said, but it kept her grounded, so you know. Fuck him.

When she felt the rage burn away to a simmer, she began to move towards the kitchen.

Stepping into the kitchen, she made her way to one of the cabinets and pulled out a glass. She could feel their eyes on her back as she moved to the sink to get some water. Sarai felt a small smile find its way to her face as the tension in the room began to build. Tossing back the entire glass, she let out a heavy sigh.

“I’ve only been back in the States for,” she looked down at her watch. “Wow, not even twenty four hours, and I’m already preparing to lay someone’s ass out on a silver platter. Isn’t that incredible?”

She fills the glass back up before chugging the water once again. Turning around, she twists the glass in her hand.

“You know, the last thing any parent wants to hear is that their child had tried to kill themselves. Especially _from_ said child and not those who are supposed to be looking out for them.”

Looking up, Sarai watched as faces fell and heads turned to look in different directions.

“I have never been so disappointed in anybody that I’ve worked with like I’m now. Not The Justice League, not the Air Force, not even my own family. You all deliberately ganged up on a fifteen year old boy without reason. Now I can understand the younger members. They may not know how to properly deal with trauma, but you four.”

Her eyes moved from Hank to Dawn to Donna before settling on Dick.

“You are supposed to be setting an example, and while you may not like it, you have to look out for them.”

“How can we look out for him if the little shit won’t listen?!” Hank straightened up from his place at the kitchen island. Sarai whipped her head over, causing him to close his mouth with an audible click.

“You give him a reason to listen! You are in your thirties Hank! You are a veteran hero who has been tasked to train and help better a group of teenagers. Teenagers who have been forced into the position they are in and don’t have as much experience as you! The last thing you do is keep secrets, no matter how severe. All that does is cause tension, and it will build until something breaks. As evidence by what just happened.”

Setting down the glass, Sarai put her elbows against the island table before burying her face in her hands. Taking a few moments to breath, she finally spoke and pointed to Dawn.

“Okay, what happened? Tell me why you all felt the need to go after Jason.”

The blond nodded softly as she spoke.

“We had already been cautious since Deathstroke appeared again. But after we got Jason back, things started to show up in the tower.”

“Alright,” Sarai stood up, removing her hands from her face and placing them on her hips. “Like what?”

“Objects that have some kind of significance to our past.”

“I found a bottle of orange soda in my room,” Donna, folded her arms across her chest. “I shared a bottle with Garth before he passed.”

Hank shudders, “There was bourbon in mine.”

“There was a picture of Ellis here in the kitchen.”

“Someone drew crosses all over the inside of my room.”

Nodding, Sarai began to tap her foot.

“Why do you think Jason did all of that?”

Looking out at the others, the silence that followed made her head hurt.

“Okay, let me rephrase that. What evidence do you have, shows that Jason was to one to do any of these things? Cause from where I’m standing it seems that you just found an easy target to vent your frustrations on. So I’m going just to set you all straight.”

Turning to Hank, he kept his eye averted. “Hank, look at me. An important part about being a vigilante is being vigilant. It’s in the goddamn name. So using those _amazing_ vigilante skills of yours, tell me. How could a fifteen year old get a bottle of liquor? He can’t even pass for eighteen, and I should know, I watched him try to scam a cashier at a Seven Eleven into selling him a pack of cigarettes.

“And Donna,” She frowned at the young woman. “Since knowing Jason, have you ever told him about that soda with Garth?” Donna shook her head and scooted further into the sofa, trying to make herself look smaller.

“So how would he know to buy, what I assume, is the exact same brand you two shared?

“And have you Dawn, ever showed Jason a picture of this Ellis, or talked to him about the kid?”

“No.”

“Alright, and you, your name is Rachel correct?” The girl nodded, pulling her knees closer to her chest.

“Now, I’m gonna guess that you’ve never told Jason about the crosses, and just assumed that he drew them.” Rachel nodded once more. Turning to Rose, Sarai just raised an eyebrow.

“Do I even need to ask, Ms. Wilson?” The silver haired girl just scoffed.

Turning finally to Dick, she sighed.

“You should know better than to hide things like this, Richard John. Whether it’s trying to stash a destroyed chandelier in the tool shed out back, or thinking it’s a great idea to go after Penguin despite being told not to. It doesn’t matter. That shit didn’t fly back in Gotham, and it’s not going to fly out here. Like I said about secrets, it will fester and effect everyone around you until the dam finally breaks, and then all you’re left with is the destructive aftermath.

“And whether you like it or not, he is your brother. Making him my son just as much as you are, meaning that if he had died or had hurt himself, and _you_ didn’t tell Bruce or myself-” She pause to keep her voice from shaking. Taking in a deep breath and rolling her shoulders, Sarai let her hands fall from her hips. “I wouldn’t be able to deal with that, and I doubt Bruce could either. So-“

She cleared her throat and squared her shoulders.

“I’m going to retire from the military and stick around. Bruce can handle Gotham by himself, and considering how badly you all are handling this Deathstroke situation, maybe you need someone who knows how to deal with men like him.” Dick let out a surprised noise as he turns to look at his friends. Each bearing an equally shocked expression as she began her way out of the kitchen.

“This shouldn’t be the least bit shocking, someone was bound to step in.” Making her way down the hall, she paused, looking back at the group before shaking her head and continuing to Jason’s room.


End file.
